Hot days, cold nights, or vice versa
by bluebell87
Summary: Harry's gone rouge, and happens to bump into a certain blonde onenight. What will happen? HPDM SLASH
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Draco sat in the corner of the leaky cauldron, nursing the same butter beer that he had been for the last three hours.

He was bored.

It was the summer holidays and all his friends were on holiday, leaving him alone with his parents. They were always so busy nowadays with the dark lord that he never really saw them, so instead he had taken to spending all his time out the house, lounging around different bars on the off chance he might run into someone interesting.

So far he hadn't.

He was just contemplating going home when he heard the door from muggle London open. Hearing the bell ring brought him out of his stupor and he noticed that everyone else in the bar had already left and Tom, the owner, had disappeared to do something.

As he sat in the shadows he watched the new arrival approach the bar. After looking in all directions, yet not seeing Draco, he leaned over the bar and picked up a bottle of beer, before turning and heading back out of the door.

As the figure turned Draco's eyebrows shot up and the newcomer froze, mouth opening and closing uselessly.

After a few seconds of silence a smirk crossed Draco's face and he stood, walked over to the stunned boy and took the bottle from his hands, before walking back over and sitting down.

"Well, get another bottle then!" he ordered the boy as he slowly recovered from being caught. The boy did as he was told, before following Draco's lead and sitting down.

"I must say Potter; I didn't thing you had it in you to steal. What would people say if they found out that their saviour was a thief?" Draco smirked at the very idea. Normally he would have told on the boy and gotten him in trouble, but on this occasion he was extremely bored and just wished to have some company, even if it was from this blood traitor.

Harry sat down, looking at Malfoy and wondering what to do. He could quickly cast a stunning spell at the youth, but he knew that would only get him in more trouble. It would be better to sit here and listen to whatever deal the boy was about to make; after all what other reason would he have invited Harry to sit with him unless he was going to blackmail him into something.

Malfoy, as if reading Harry's thoughts, sighed. "I'm not going to tell on you. I was just looking for someone to talk to, but obviously you have other plans." He took another gulp from his bottle before standing up and making to leave.

Harry feeling guilty called out for him to come back. The blonde wasn't sure what to do, before remembering that at home were his father, who would no doubt wish to hurt him, and so decided that he would give Potter another chance. He sat back down.

"So, umm…having a nice holiday?" Harry's feeble attempts at conversation were laughable, but Draco replied.

"No, you?"

"Not really. My Uncle decided that since I'm fifteen I could look after myself, so he kicked me out." Draco was surprised by Harry's openness, and also by his Uncle's behaviour. Like most of the wizarding world he had always thought that the Golden Boy would have had a spoilt childhood, although he always noticed that when Harry returned to Hogwarts at the end of each holiday he was always skinnier and had a lot of bruises. Normally he just ignored them. Since no one else seemed to notice and, they didn't appear to affect the boy, he thought he might just imagine them, but now that he looked in the dim light of the candles around the room he could see several darker patches of skin.

"Anyways, what's wrong with your holidays?" Harry asked, slightly self conscious about the way Draco was looking at him and frowning: he realised the masking charms he put on his wounds were wearing off.

"Oh, umm," Draco wasn't quite sure how to respond; he could hardly come out and tell the boy to live that his house was currently over run with Death eaters and the dark lord, who all kept taking their anger out on him, so instead he simple replied "family problems."

Harry gave a quick smile of understanding, before taking another drink from his bottle.

"So if your family kicked you out where are you staying?"

"I've been renting a flat in London for the last two weeks, but in a couple of days I'll probably go stay with the Weasley's…" Harry trailed off at the look on Draco's face. "They're not that bad if you get to know them. Sure they can be very annoying at times, but some of them are very nice."

"I guess. Sorry, it's just I've been brought up to hate them so that's what I do. I mean it's not like any of them have ever been nice to me, is it?" When Harry thought back he realised that the boy was right; all he had ever seem was Weasleys being just as nasty to Draco as he was to them.

"I suppose you're right. They've always been nice to me, and welcomed me into their family," Draco saw the small smile that passed across Harry's face a he said the word family. "Anyway, as I was saying I'll have to go stay with them for the last week of holiday, but they're not expecting me until ten days from now, which gives me plenty of time to be bored."

"I know the feeling. At least you've only got ten days till you get to have some fun; I've got till the end of the holidays!" Draco sounded completely miserable when he said that, and Harry just couldn't help himself from saying what he did.

"Well," He said, "If you're not busy, and neither am I maybe we could meet up and do something?" He wasn't sure whether it was the beer or not, but to him that actually sounded like a good idea. It must not have sounded to bad to Draco either, because he smiled and nodded his head. "OK, well I need to go now because the land lady gets really annoyed if I come home after midnight, but why don't we meet here at ten tomorrow morning? We could go to the cinema or something. You in?"

Draco grinned at that idea, and Harry was amazed at how hansom the boy looked when his face showed emotion, although Harry had always thought he was hansom, even when he looked like his face had been carved from marble.

Trying not to blush Harry quickly said goodbye and walked out the door, before almost skipping home.

He couldn't wait till tomorrow!

Back in the bar Draco sat for a few more seconds before walking to the fireplace and flooing home. As soon as he appeared in the front room of the manor his father was already casting the first curse at him, but he didn't care. His head was full of images of the Golden Boy, and plans for tomorrow.

* * *

Hope you like. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter, but I'm working on it!

* * *

Draco awoke at quarter past ten to the sounds of people moving about on the lower floors. No doubt a group of death eaters had just arrived for the days planning and scheming. He was just thinking about whether he should get up now or stay in bed when his plans for the day suddenly returned. Now that he had slept and the alcohol had warn off he wasn't sure whether it was a good idea to meet up with Potter after all. If Draco got caught it would mean a lot of pain for him. Although if he were to stay in bed no doubt someone would come up here in need of a stress reliever and discover him.

After another couple of minutes pondering he decided that he may as well get up and leave, even if he didn't head to the leaky cauldron. He got up and had a shower, before dressing in some muggle clothes just in case he did meet Harry and they went into muggle London. Once he had finished and made sure he looked presentable he grabbed him broom from beneath his bed and flew out of his window so he didn't risk being caught by anyone. He flew for about twenty minutes before ducking down into some woods and hiding his broom in a little shed he had had built for such occasions. He then walked up to the road, which was just behind the shed, and stuck his wand out into the road.

With a loud pop the night bus appeared mere centimetres away from his fingers, and Draco once again marvelled at how they never ran anyone over. He stepped onto the bus, handed over some money and told the driver to take him to Diagon Alley.

Harry was just turning into the pub, after visiting the bank, when he heard a loud bang and spun around, wand at the ready. Realising it was only the bus he was turning round when he saw a blonde boy step off the vehicle out of the corner of his eye. Smirking he ducked into the doorway of Olivarders wand shop, hiding in the shadows. As the boy strutted past he stepped silently out and followed the boy close behind, before gently whispering in his ear "Good morning".

Draco spun around so fast he almost lost his balance and was only saved from falling over by Harry's quick reactions. After steadying himself he turned and scowled at the black haired youth.

Harry simply smiled in reply, before he continued walking into the bar. He sat down at the corner table they had been sitting at the night before and hailed a waitress over, while Draco joined him.

"What are you serving for breakfast?" Harry asked the girl.

"You can have a fry up or we do sandwiches." The girl replied. She was obviously still hung over from the night before, and really didn't want to be there.

"I'll have a fry up and a coffee," Harry stated, a little louder than necessary just to annoy the girl. "and you Draco?"

"The same, with a cup of tea"

The girl walked away.

"So, how are you this morning?" Harry studied Draco's face and noticed a few cuts that he hadn't seen the night before.

"Fine, you?" Draco looked to see if the bruises from last night were still visible but could not see any trace of them.

"I'm great. I got home last night to find that the land lady's gone on holiday for a week so I can do what I like because I won't be here when she gets back!"

"Lucky you. I think I might move out of my house next summer; I've had enough of all the visitors, and my parents!"

"Why don't you stay with your friends? I'm sure Pansy would love for you to stay with her!" Harry snorted into his hand.

"Very funny Potter, but she's in Spain with her family. Blase is in the states and Crabbe and Goyle are in France together. They're all off having fun, and leaving me behind!"

Harry could hear the pain in his voice as he said that, and he felt quite sorry for the boy: he knew how it felt to be left out!

The food arrived and they started to eat, while discussing what their friends were up to and how mean they were for leaving them behind.

They sat there talking for an hours, before they realised the time, paid, and headed out to muggle London. Harry had decided that he was going to take Draco to see a horror film, so they caught a bus to the nearest cinema.

Draco had never been to a cinema before, and so jumped ever so slightly when the lights dropped and the film started. They were sitting near the back of the small screen, and because it was such a sunny day the screen was almost deserted, meaning they could talk without being told off. They quietly commented to each other through the film, till it got to the scary part where, surprisingly, Draco grabbed Harry's hand. Harry just sat there, and gently squeezed it back, a faint blush touching his cheeks.

He would have never admitted it but he had dreamed of being this close to the blonde, holding his hand, kissing his pale lips…

He dragged himself back to reality. This was Draco Malfoy! Sure he was alright to talk to, but he couldn't actually do that…could he?

He spent the rest of the film thinking to himself, and almost didn't notice when the film ended. The thing he did notice, and was sure Draco had noticed too, was that they were still holding hands.

Draco stood up. "I need the toilet. I'll meet you outside."

Harry nodded dumbly, and made his way to the front of the building. He started wondering, after a few minutes had passed, whether the blonde was actually coming, but a few seconds later Harry could see him climbing the steps towards him.

Looking at the clock Draco suggested they grab some dinner; he knew he wouldn't get anything if he went home, and he really didn't want this day to end.

It was only six when they entered the small café, so the rush wasn't on yet. As they ate they chatted about the coming year, future plans, and anything other than the dark lord. Draco was painfully aware of the hidden tattoo on his arm, and knew that if anyone caught him talking to Harry bloody Potter he'd be in deep shit, but he really couldn't care. For the first time in years he was happy. He could be himself around Harry; it felt natural to lose his mask. He'd always felt a desire to be around the golden boy: he'd thought it was just his Slytherin nature trying to grab on to the lime light, but now he wasn't so sure. By half eight they'd finished their food, and were wondering what they could do next. Draco was getting increasingly nervous about having to go home, and Harry could see it, even behind his mask. Harry thought about suggesting getting a beer, but knew that they'd already chatted about most things they could. He didn't want to force Draco to go home, but wasn't sure what else to say. Eventually it was Draco who suggested they grab a drink, and dragged Harry to the leaky cauldron.

As they entered they were suddenly confronted by hordes of semi-drunk witches and wizards, all of whom would no doubt be curious about why Harry and Draco were in public together. Harry saw this was going to be a problem and made a quick decision. "How bout I grab a bottle of firewhiskey, and we go back to my flat where no one will harass us?"

Draco nodded, but wasn't entirely sure what he'd just agreed to. Thinking it over quickly he'd realised that being seen in public with Potter was basically signing his own death certificate if any death eaters told his father. He figured anywhere would be better than home.

It only took five minutes for Harry to return with a shit load of alcohol, and then there was a three minute walk to his flat. As Harry lead the way he was aware of a tiny voice in the back of his head informing him that he was taking a suspected death eater into his house, but he couldn't be fucked to listen to such a small voice.

Three bottles of firewhiskey later and there was two passed out wizards on the floor, while in the land lady's flat below was some interesting graffiti.

It had been four days since they met up in the leaky cauldron, and since then Draco had been staying at the flat with Harry, as the Gryffindor had refused to let him put himself in danger by going back to the dark lord.

Harry had worked out about the dark lord when he walked into the front room to see a topless Draco, with a rather recognisable tattoo on his arm. Draco had instantly expected ministry workers to be called, but instead Harry had sat him down and asked all about what had really happened at his house.

Draco had told him that some of the death eaters, including his father, had been cursing him when they got annoyed. He hadn't fought back because he thought he'd get in even more trouble. Harry's face had been twisted in rage, but his eyes were eerily understanding, which Draco assumed meant that he too had been treated badly by his relatives, but hadn't asked.

Once they'd got a basic understanding Harry had insisted that Draco stay with him, until Hogwarts at least, or until he could contact Severus, whom Draco had assured him would never hurt him. They'd been spending all their time in muggle London, so they weren't recognised, but they had both really enjoyed spending time with each other. Harry was dimly aware that people had probably noticed he was gone by now, and that he should really contact the Weasleys and let them know he was safe, but he was worried that if they knew he was living in London they'd force him to move in with them, meaning Draco was un protected, which he wasn't willing to allow.

It was now Tuesday, and they were supposed to be leaving for Hogwarts in twelve days, so they decided they'd beat the rush, and buy their supplies now. Harry hadn't received his Hogwarts letter, but as he had exactly the same lessons as Draco he simply copied his.

They had already been to Florish and Blotts, and were sitting in the ice cream parlour, when Harry gasped and quickly dived under the table, but was unfortunately too later. Not ten seconds later he felt hands grab his collar and roughly pull him up, before he was confronted by two identical faces.

"Harry! Where've you been?"

"We've all been worried!"

"Ummm," Harry didn't really know what to say. He didn't have any excuse for why he hadn't written. "I'm sorry. I forgot. How are you?"

"Everyone's fine. We've got something to show you…in private." Harry suddenly became aware of as silent staring match that Fred was holding with Draco.

"Oh grow up! Fred, George, you know Draco Malfoy. Draco, these two idiots are Gred and Forge. Now play nice!" The twins looked at Harry in shock for a while, before laughing hysterically, with Draco sniggering behind them. "What?!"

"Sorry, it's just-"

"You looked just like mum there!"

Harry glared at them. Fred turned to look at Draco for a while, before sticking his hand out. "Nice to meet you…again." They shook hands, and George followed. "I'm sorry Harry, but we've got to go. See you around?"

"Yeah, and…don't mention you saw me please?"

The twins stopped. "Why not?" Harry was about to answer, but George cut in. "How about we meet you here tonight at eight? You can buy us dinner and explain it all." Harry nodded, and the twins walked off.

Draco turned to look at the raven hair boy. "What are we going to do now? Nothing we say will convince them not to tell the order, and then…I'll have to go home."

Harry's eyes burned with fire. "No. There is no way you're going back…alone" and with that he grabbed Draco's hand, walked over to a fire place, threw in a handful of floo powers, and went straight to the Malfoy manor greeting room, quickly followed by a shaking Draco.

Hope you like it. I'd orriginally written this to be a short fanfic, but after all your comments I've decided to make it slightly longer. Not sure when I'll be able to upload next chapter though, because I'm quite busy writing another story.

I'd love lots of reviews: the more I get the quicker I'll write. Also please ask any questions!


End file.
